


When The Sky Was Falling, You Stayed

by Johnmurphyisqueer



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, John Murphy-centric (The 100), Sick Character, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27006736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnmurphyisqueer/pseuds/Johnmurphyisqueer
Summary: " Clarke doesn't know what she expects when she comes back to Becca's Lab.She does know seeing John Murphy sitting in the middle of the room, Cross-legged and messing with his robotic car isn't something she thought she'd see. "Clarke/John Murphy slow-burn long ficEmori is Dead in this. :(RATING MAY CHANGE OVER TIME.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/John Murphy
Comments: 15
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

Clarke doesn't know what she expects when she comes back to Becca's Lab. Maybe an empty room filled with dead memories that would plague her. Possibly her dead friends, or even worse Her friends are all still there waiting for her, and losing their chance at survival. When she walks through the door, coughing out what she believes to be her lungs, her skin burning from the radiation she hopes to be alone. She hopes to walk in and see that they made it to space in time. All of them.

She does know seeing John Murphy sitting in the middle of the room, Cross-legged and messing with his robotic car isn't something she thought she'd see. 

He looks up at her and quicky stands up, running over to her, and pulls her over to a pile of blankets set out on the ground. Clarke wonders briefly how, and when they got there, but Murphy softly helps her down onto it, and runs over to grab the med kit Clarke had left on one of the many panel-like surfaces. He rushes back and softly starts cleaning her outside wounds and making random small talk. Clarke is really sick, her body is weak and she can't breathe well as he cleans her up. He lays her down on the makeshift bed when the wounds are cleaned and covered. 

"You should get some rest." Murphy says softly and Clarke looks up at him, worry in her eyes. 

"Will you be okay?" Clarke asks softly, and she genuinely hopes he is. "What happened? Why the Hell are you here?" She asks, and she sees him look down at the ground, his eyes tear up and She looks at him in fear. 

"Emori's dead, Clarke." Murphy says, his voice cracking. Clarke looks at him in shock and he rubs at his nose, his sleeves over his hands. Clarke softly reaches forward and lays her hand on his knee reassuringly. "She got stabbed by those grounders who attacked us... She didn't say anything. She just- she just pretended nothing happened so we wouldn't stop..." Murphy says, his voice cracking farther. He feels like his heart is being ripped from his chest, and he doesn't know what to do with it. 

"Oh my God, Murphy I'm sorry." Clarke says softly, tears coming to her eyes. He shrugs and looks to the side. 

"I wanted to stay with her, and Bellamy got upset... He said if I wanted to stay with her, then they'd leave me. I stayed. I stayed with her until she died... She's outside." Murphy says softly, his chest stuttering as he thinks about it. "They left me. Raven and the others were less willing, but Bell kept saying it was my choice, and that I'd pay for it. That if I chose to stay like an idiot, I deserved to die." Murphy says, his voice become sarcastic and angry. Clarke looks up at him in anger and shock, not wanting to believe that Bellamy would say something like that. 

"Oh my God, Murphy that's not okay." Clarke says softly, and reach's for Murphy's hand, holding it tightly. Murphy sobs out and looks down at his lap. 

"God, she's gone." Murphy says, and sobs out once more, and Clarke pulls him closer. He lays down next to her in the pile of blankets and cries. Clarke joins him, slowly realizing that they're alone on a Planet that has been destroyed once more. They don't judge one another. All they do is cry and try to relax in each other's presence. Even after all that has happened between them, here they are. Together. Alone. 

In the Morning, Murphy wakes up and he remembers the moments of yesterday. The death wave, Emori... He shakes his head and slowly gets up, his body cracking in places it probably shouldn't. Once he's up and standing, he sighs. He just feels like curling up to die. That's all he wants right now. Is to just... Give up. 

But he can't. He knows he can't, that'd be too much on Clarke. It's too much for her to deal with at the moment. Maybe some day. But certainly not now. He walks around the place for a bit, searching every nook and cranny he can to see if Becca's could have possibly kept food in here. I mean seriously, what Scientist wouldn't have secret snacks hidden in their personal Lab? He asks himself as he searches harder. By the time an hour has gone by, he starts to give up. He feels himself getting sadder and more disappointed as time goes by, and he can't help but wonder what the point is. Why is he searching so hard for something, when in reality, that something will probably barley help. He sighs sadly to himself and starts to walk back to the Main room, where Clarke is sleeping. 

When Clarke wakes up in the Morning, Murphy isn't in the bed with her, and her heart stops. Did I imagine it all? She thinks, he heart starting to race as she pulls herself up. She shouldn't be moving, but she needs to see. Needs to know if the only person who would have been there with her, really isn't there. She looks around frantically, and then a voice calls out. 

"Clarke? Hey, lay back down, what are you doing?" Murphy asks, walking around a corner into the room. Clarke looks at him and a few tears slip down her face. Murphy raises his hands up in a surrender gesture and tilts his head. "Clarke, what's going on?" Clarke doesn't answer, instead she runs forward, colliding their bodies together in a tight hug. Murphy tenses up immediately and wills himself not to push her away, too much contact too much stop stop stop, and he wraps his arms around her softly, his body screaming at him to get rid of the human contact. She pulls away and Murphy feels himself intense immediately, and he puts his hands back to his sides, in a way he hopes is casual. 

"I- I thought... I mean, when I woke up, you weren't there and I just... I thought I imagined it all or something." She says softly, and Murphy's face goes from curious, to understanding. He softly rubs her shoulder and nods. 

"Yeah, I get that. Sorry, I was just searching the place to see if there's any hidden food anywhere. Unsurprisingly, there's not. Becca probably left to her 'mansion' whenever she was hungry." Murphy says, his tone frustrated. Clarke nods, and starts to feel dizzy she wobbles slightly, and Murphy grabs her arms to balance her. 

"I think I should lay down." Clarke says softly, and Murphy nods, slowly guiding her back to the blanket pile. Once Clarke is laid down and situated, He grabs his robot car and starts fidgeting with it. Early when he kicked it, it broke a lot. So, now he has something to do, which is fidget with it, and try to fix the stupid thing. Clarke is sleeping semi-peacefully and he tries to focus on that. He tries to focus on the fact that Clarke is asleep and is okay. He keeps working on his little Car.

An hour Later, Clarke wakes up violently coughing up blood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy, and I'm sorry i took so long to update! 
> 
> Warnings: Starvation is mentioned and talked about. Murphy Mourns Emori near the end of the fic, so it gets sad.

An hour later, Clarke wakes up violently coughing up blood. 

Murphy looks up from his work on the small car, and quickly gets up and runs forward, his car falling somewhere behind him. He mutters ‘no’ under his voice over and over again as he comes up to her. He quickly puts her on her side and lets her cough up everything she needs to. 

“It’s okay Clarke, Try and breathe it's okay.” Murphy says softly, and soon enough Clarke is calmed back down and is able to breathe again.

“I’m sorry…” She says softly, calming down significantly. Murphy shakes his head and softly pushes a portion of her hair out of her face, and behind her ear. He grabs a wet washcloth and softly dabs at her sweat covered face. 

“It’s not your fault, It’s okay.” Murphy says softly. Clarke closes her eyes, and lays her head back on the makeshift pillow under her head. Murphy moves the rest of her hair out of her face and then stands up, walks over and grabs his car, then walks back over to sit next to Clarke. He doesn’t want to be too far away if that happens again. 

He fiddles with the car for a few hours, he realizes that many parts are missing, and all of them are tiny ones that are going to take ages to find.  _ I really shouldn’t have kicked it _ , he thinks. He sighs sadly and looks back at Clarke, who is now sleeping peacefully. He finds it funny that they’re the ones who are alone together after all of this. After everything that had happened between them, he's surprised either of them can even look at one another without being angry. He can't find himself being angry at the moment. Clarke, the one who has always tried to save everyone is finally sleeping somewhat peacefully… All it took was radiation. The blisters on her face look painful, but they have already healed quite a bit from when she first entered the lab.  _ It must be the nightblood _ , he thinks. 

He has no clue what time it is, So he lays down next to Clarke. He lays down close enough that he feels her warmth but far enough that they aren’t touching. He closes his eyes and prepares himself for the nightmares that will most likely come. 

A week later, Clarke is able to move around and doesn’t feel as sick anymore. 

“It’s the nightblood. It has to be.” Clarke explains and Murphy just nods along, messing with his car. Clarke doesn’t understand his fascination with it, but it’s not up to her to judge. They still can’t find food. It’s worrisome, but Clarke thinks she can go outside after a little while, so it should be fine. Murphy still searches the place every morning when he wakes up for food. There hasn't been any luck yet. 

A day after that Murphy finds two rooms. One for each of them to sleep in. Murphy’s nightmares have started back up, and he keeps waking Clarke in the middle of the night, so he thinks being in separate rooms could be better for them. He searches the lab and finds a total of 8 blankets around the place.  _ Becca must have gotten cold easily _ , he thinks. He puts four in one pile, and four in the other and goes to Clarke, who is sitting at one of the machines. He smirks and throws the four blankets on top of her. 

“Why are you so annoying?” She asks, trying to get the blankets off. Murphy laughs loudly, He loves how Clarke is having a hard time. 

“It’s in my nature.” Murphy jokes, and walks back towards his room. He walks into the area he has made his room, and he sets the blankets up so they can be at least slightly comfortable on the hard floor. He hears his stomach rumble and he sighs sadly. 

“I’m going to have to leave soon.” Clarke says softly from the doorway. Murphy turns to her and shrugs. 

“If you think it’ll be safe enough for you. But I won't let you leave until you’re completely better. I can't lose you out there.” He says, his voice sarcastic, but Clarke can tell he’s serious. 

“Alright, I’ll leave in a few days. Just tell me if you get worse.” Clarke says softly. “Symptoms of starvation can be a bitch. If you get dizzy, your heart rate lowers, or you start feeling weak, tell me.” Clarke continues and Murphy nods, he doesn’t tell her that he has already started feeling dizzy. She doesn’t need that worry.

“How are you doing?” Murphy asks, turning to sit on his makeshift bed. Clarke leans against the door frame and crosses her arms. 

“I’m doing alright, I haven’t had any symptoms yet. I feel the hunger pains, but that’s about it. It’s more likely that you will show symptoms first, because Female bodies hold more fat in certain areas.” She says, and Murphy nods. He sighs and leans back against the wall behind him, putting his hand over his stomach.

“Two days.” Clarke says, and walks away before Murphy can object. Murphy lays there and tries to settle his breathing. Two days, and He’ll hopefully have food. He sighs and moves so he is laying down, and he pulls one of the blankets up and over him. He takes a drink from the water bottle next to him, and he puts it back. He takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself from the anxiety building up inside of him. 

He thinks about Emori. At night is the only time he allows himself to think about her. Any other time he buries himself in fake happy feelings, hoping it’ll make him feel better eventually. He closes his eyes and sees her. He sees her smile, and her beautiful hair flowing through his hands. He feels her lips on his as if she's here right now, in this moment. But when he opens his eyes, unsurprisingly, he is alone. He feels his eyes burn with tears and he closes his eyes one more. He hears her voice in his head. 

**_I Love You, John. It’ll be okay, John._ **

He wishes he could believe her. He sees her, laying there, motionless on the ground. He sees her last breaths, He sees her eyes slowly losing the light they once held, He sees her lips stop moving, and He sees her chest stop rising. He sees her die in front of his eyes once more. He opens his eyes, and lets himself cry, He lets himself bury his face in the blanket and let out heart wrenching sobs. 

He doesn’t know that Clarke Is outside of the door. Or that she hears him sobbing. Or that she herself starts crying over the pain she hers. What he doesn’t know won't kill him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm so sorry it has taken so long to update! I've had a very bad case of writers block recently, so i have barley written anything. I hope this satisfies y'all though! please leave a comments telling me what you think!


End file.
